


Stepping stones

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year akaashi, 3rd year bokuto, Akaashi gives the best pep talk, Bokuto is a worrywart, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, bokuakaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: It's graduation day for the third years at Fukurodani, but Akaashi still seems to have his hands full dealing with Bokuto and his worries about his future after high school volleyball.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	Stepping stones

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the BokuAkaa fluff with a hint of post-grad existential crisis, because isn't that just the most relatable thing rn? Just me? Ok.  
> Written in Akaashi's POV!

_Three years._

_That’s how long most students have for their high school life._

_Depending on the person and the circumstances, those three years can feel like eternity or disappear in the blink of an eye._

_Today, I think it may be the latter._

_-_

I slammed my locker shut, checking the contents of my school bag for the last time. As I turned to leave, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Looking back, I was greeted by the friendly smile of a young man.

_Ah._

_I think he’s in my class…_

_What was his name again?_

_Tadashi? Satoshi?_

“Heading out early, Akaashi? ” he asked.

“Yes.”

The young man frowned, clearly disappointed by my curt reply.

“Don’t tell me you’re not going to the end-of-year party? The whole class is going, and I know all of the girls will be angry if you don’t show.”

“Sorry, I don’t think I can make it. My senpais just graduated, so I’m heading over to meet them now,” I replied, giving him my best attempt at an apologetic expression. 

The young man sighed, as if he’d already anticipated my answer. Shaking his head once, he stuck out his hand in front of me.

“Well, it can’t be helped … I’ll just have to give the girls some excuse. I’ll see you later then, Akaashi.”

I laughed, shaking his hand in return.

“See you next year.”

I exited the main building, dodging the crowds of students as I made my way around to the school gym, the home base for the volleyball team.

From the exterior, I noticed that all of the lights were on inside; once I got close enough to the entrance, I could heard the sharp sound of sneakers skidding on the wooden flooring.

On most days, this would be normal. But the volleyball season had long been over, and there was no reason for anyone to be practicing at that moment.

_Although, I could think of one reason… and one person._

Holding my breath, I opened the door quietly, making light steps into the building.

The net had already been set up in the centre of gym and a cart of volleyballs had been parked beside it, just as it would have been on any other day of practice. There were also, however, various other items thrown haphazardly on the wooden floor, including a backpack, a school jacket, a flower bouquet, and a diploma canister.

I bent down to pick up the canister, reading the neat golden lettering on it carefully.

_Koutarou Bokuto._

I heard a loud bang, lifting my eyes in time to see a volleyball speed across the room and hit the far wall of the gym.

“Dammit! Out of bounds again!”

I followed the direction of the voice to my right side, only to see the back of a silver-haired young man. He continued to mutter to himself, oblivious of his silent spectator; he crouched down to pick up another volleyball from a small pile on the ground.

“Are you really practicing spike serves right now, Bokuto-san?” I called.

He froze instantly at my voice. He turned to give me a sheepish smile, akin to a child that had just been caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

“Akaashi! What brings you here?”

I sighed, stepping towards him.

“Don’t play dumb, Bokuto-san. You weren’t answering your phone, so I was tasked to bring you back myself. Come along, you shouldn’t be late to your own farewell party!” I scolded him.

Bokuto stood up from his crouched position, twirling the volleyball on his index finger.

“Didn’t think you’d find me so soon, though. I’ve always wanted to ask, Akaashi … You wouldn’t happen to have a tracking device on me, would you?” he asked, genuinely curious.

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Bokuto-san. I don’t need a device to tell me where to find you. You’d go wherever there’s a volleyball and a net.”

Bokuto grinned, nodding his head happily. 

“Touché! Well… since you’re here…”

He threw the ball at me suddenly, chuckling as I caught it with ease.

“Toss for me?” he asked.

“Bokuto-san… We’re late…” I warned him.

“C’mon, Akaashi! Please? Just one set?” he begged.

I narrowed my eyes at him with suspicion; I knew that one set really translated to ten in Bokuto’s world. Upon seeing his pleading expression, however, I lost my will to rebuke him.

I sighed loudly as I took off my jacket, rolling up my sleeves in preparation.

It wasn’t the first time that I’d been roped into Bokuto’s impromptu practice sessions, after all.

“Just one,” I stated adamantly.

He beamed back at me, nodding his head vigorously. He ran to the left corner of the court, and I walked slowly to my usual position in front of the net, picking up a ball on my way.

I turned on my heel and catching Bokuto’s eye, I gave him a curt nod as his cue to proceed.

He grinned in reply and began his approach; his arms swung to his side, like a bird about to take flight. On reaching the attack line, he planted his feet firmly on the ground for the jump.

I took a deep breath in as I tossed the ball high up in the air; my hands moved instinctively to my head, ready to bring the ball back to him.

We had probably practiced the approach to this set a million times, that the position and timing was almost second-nature.

_Third tempo, slightly off-centre, and dangerously close to the net._

The ball flew swiftly to the opposite court, being hit by Bokuto’s infamous cross spike. As Bokuto landed on his feet, he looked down at his hands in silence, before clenching them into tight fists.

He then turned towards me, with a triumphant smile etched on his face.

“Your sets really are the best, Akaashi,” he said fondly.

“Save the sentimental words for your speech later,” I replied, pleased nonetheless by the compliment.

I watched as the excitement on his face quickly dissipated, replaced by a look of mild annoyance.

“Right… The party…” Bokuto muttered, sighing.

I raised an eyebrow at his unenthused reaction.

“Is there something wrong, Bokuto-san? I thought you’d be excited for this party… You usually love getting all of the attention.”

“Well, this farewell party seems more like a funeral than a celebration to me,” he said with a huff.

“What are you on about now?” I asked wearily.

Bokuto frowned at me, clearly disappointed at my lack of understanding for the situation.

“It’s like this, Akaashi…The life of a high school volleyball player, although short-lived, is chalked full of trials and tribulations!”

“How so?”

Bokuto smiled, happy that I was finally taking interest in his words; he gestured to his surroundings with outstretched arms.

“Well, as volleyball players, we’re expected to endure long hours of physical and mental training, every single day. We trust this process, no questions asked, despite the fact that there’s really no guarantee that our efforts will be rewarded.”

“What do you mean?” I pressed further.

“Think about it… Only six players can stand on the court at any time, and usually, there’s a pre-determined line-up for every game. Unless you’re an _outstanding_ player, you’re most likely going to end up on the sidelines for the majority of the game. In bigger teams, you may even _stay_ on the sidelines for your whole high school career! ”

I frowned, trying to follow his train of thought.

“How does that relate to you though, Bokuto-san? You were one of those _outstanding_ players… I mean, you were our _ace_!”

Bokuto gave a dry laugh, nodding his head.

“You’re right, Akaashi. Truthfully speaking, I’ve probably spent the most time on the court amongst everyone else on the team. But… that’s exactly why I feel the most betrayed.”

“Betrayed?” I repeated in confusion.

Bokuto sighed, crossing his arms in front of him.

“After three years in the spotlight, after earning all that credit on the court and after feeling like you were at the top of your game… wouldn’t _you_ feel a bit betrayed if you’re just suddenly expected to leave and retire quietly?”

Though he was trying to keep his voice even, I could pick up on the frustration in his tone.

“It’s not retirement, Bokuto-san, you’re just graduating! Besides, I’m sure you’ll be able to join a team in college, or even the professional league, if you really wanted to!” I assured him.

“How can you be so sure, Akaashi!?” he shouted back sharply.

I flinched, taken aback by his unexpected outburst.

Though Bokuto had a reputation for his sudden mood swings, he was never one to raise his voice in anger against one of his teammates, especially not _me_.

Bokuto scowled, looking down at his hands, which were still clenched into tight balls.

“Sure, they call me one of the top aces now… But how long will that title hold up? You’ve seen those kids from Karasuno and Inarizaki… It’ll only be a few more years until they surpass me. And then what?”

Bokuto lifted his head up, and I could see that there was a defeated expression on his face.

“Akaashi… What if my volleyball career really just ends here at high school?” he half-whispered. 

I paused, staring directly into his eyes.

_Bokuto Koutarou, retiring quietly from volleyball?_

_Impossible._

_All hell would freeze over before such a thing happens._

I walked past Bokuto quietly, stooping down to pick up one of the volleyballs scattered across the gym floor. Taking the ball in my hands, I dribbled it lightly on the ground.

“Did I ever tell you why I decided to attend this school, Bokuto-san?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know… The uniform?” he guessed.

I turned to face him, shaking my head with a smile.

“Before I got into this school, I had the opportunity to watch one of your games with a friend. I was already on the volleyball team in my middle school, but I wasn’t too passionate about the sport. But seeing your game… I found myself completely captivated by your presence on the court. That day, I decided that I wanted to be on your team, just so I could keep watching you play.”

“R-really?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes, really. But when we finally _did_ meet, and I actually got to know you and your antics, well….”

“Well, what?”

My face broke into a fond smile as I met his nervous gaze.

“I guess you can say that I was disillusioned?”

Bokuto’s face blanched instantly. “Disillusioned?!”

“They do say to never meet your idols. I had built you up to be a cool and reliable ace in my mind, but the man I got to know was very different. If anything, you had just as many flaws as you did good traits!” I admitted, shrugging.

“Akaashi… I’m not sure if you’re trying to comfort me or kicking me while I’m down,” he muttered, pouting slightly.

I shook my head, chuckling softly. Taking the volleyball in my hands, I approached him slowly.

“I was disillusioned, but not disappointed,” I stated firmly, stopping right in front of him.

“Yes, the kids at Karasuno and Inarizaki may be progressing at an astronomical rate… But it’s not like _you’ve_ stopped growing. You’re still a diamond in the rough, with a whole lot of potential left to unlock,” I told him, smiling.

Taking his hands from his sides, I placed the ball gently in his grasp.

“I hope you won’t remember these three years as your glory days, or consider them to be the height of career. Instead, I hope that this will be a fond memory for you… A stepping stone, if you will.”

Bokuto pursed his lips, looking down at the ball.

“Aren’t you being a bit too optimistic?”

“I don’t say these words with baseless confidence, Bokuto-san. Besides… I won’t allow you to stray away from your path,” I proclaimed, glaring back at him.

Bokuto weighed on my words for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

“So you’re saying that you’ll take responsibility for whatever happens to me next?” he asked.

“Of course. I am your partner, after all,” I replied easily.

“Even though I’m no longer your captain, or your ace?”

I paused, gauging his expression for a moment.

“I don’t have to be your teammate to stand by your side, Koutarou.”

Bokuto stared at me incredulously, dropping the ball in his hands from shock. He raised one hand, pointing at me with a shaky finger.

“ _K-Koutarou_? Akaashi, did you just… Did you just call me by my first name!?”

I grinned back at him, satisfied by his embarrassed expression.

“Why are you so surprised? As you said… You’re no longer my captain or my ace,” I replied innocently.

“Yeah…But, but….” he stammered, trying to cover his face with his hands.

I cocked my head to the side slightly, catching his gaze.

“Why? Did you want me to call you Bokuto-san forever?”

Bokuto gulped, shaking his head slowly.

“N-no…”

“Good. Now that we’ve settled _that_ , let’s head to your party. I’m sure everyone is looking for us by now,” I stated, walking to the gym entrance.

Just as I was about to open the door, I heard him call out from behind me.

“Can… Can I call you Keiji now, then?”

I turned my head to look back at him; his face had gone bright red, but he stared back at me confidently, awaiting my reply.

_You’d think that he just confessed to me, from how he’s acting right now._

_Well… I guess it doesn’t matter._

_I mean, I was planning to do it later, anyway._

The corners of my mouth tugged upwards into a smile as I nodded.

“It’s a start.”


End file.
